Aimi Himemiya
'''Aimi Himemiya '''is the main protagonist of Aikatsu! Dream Come True!. She is a student at Starlight Academy and dreams of becoming an idol. She is a cute-type idol and her primary brand is Starry Dream. Appearance Aimi has aqua blue eyes, dark brown hair, and fair skin. Her hair is long and soft curled and is in a different styled "hime" cut, with a part of her hair tied back. At times, Aimi also has her hair tied up into a ponytail. Some people as say that she is very cute. Aimi is 158 cm tall and weights 47 kg. Aimi likes to wear frilly and cute clothes, and dislikes wearing dull and dark clothing. She usually wears dresses, skirts and blouses. Personality Aimi is a bubbly, somewhat shy and very innocent girl. She dreams of becoming a top idol one day with her best friends and making others happy. Although, Aimi is not that confident in herslef feels as if she wont be able to reach her dream, but her friends help her to get to their dream. She always cheers up her friends and always wants to have fun, but she also has a hard time expressing her feelings to other people besides her friends. She is a bit clueless at times and unware of others feelings. Aimi is also very determined and hard-working, wanting to shine and become a top idol. Plot Background Aimi's family owns a bakery and Aimi works there and helps out her family. On her free time, Aimi practices to become an idol and her family supports her. She is a big fan of top idol Hikari Watanabe, and is inspired by her to become a top idol like her. Becoming an Idol Aimi's parents tell her that if she wants to become and idol, she sould go to a school that trains idols like Starlight Acadey. Aimi agrees and signs up for the next entrance exams at Starlight Academy. When the day came, Aimi was very nervous and actually thought of backing out, but her sister, Yumiko, came to watch her perform and told her to take the exam. So Aimi did and did the exam. Yumiko gives Aimi a Starry Dream coord, Star's Wings Coord, for her to use for her exam. Aimi, even though nervous, she does a wonderful performance and passes. Meeting Rika Aimi was carrying her suitcase and goes to her dorm were she was assigned to. While going to her room, she sees a crowd of girls giggling and there was a person inside the crowd they were all look at. Aimi gets closer to the crowd and nears the name Rika Tanaka. Once she was close enough, she saw Rika. Aimi felt something strange when she saw Rika, but then ignored it and want to her dorm. Aimi got lost a couple of times and it took a while for her to find her room. But, she manages to find her room. When she opened the door, there in her room, she sees Rika. Rika introduces herself to Aimi and Aimi introduces herself to Rika as well. First Audition Relationships *Yumiko Himemiya ::Yumiko is Aimi's older sister, who is a model. The two of them are very close, but rarely see each other nowadays due to Yumiko constantly being away from home for work. Yumiko also passes most of her clothes down to Aimi, which is why she weres a lot of the latest fashion. *Rika Tanaka ::Rika and Aimi are best friends are roommates. The two of them become fast friends and fell in love with each other when they first meet. They both share the same dream to become top idols. Rika usually calls Aimi "cute" and hugs her a lot and Aimi gets annoyed by her at times. Rika has a crush in Aimi and Aimi has a crush in Rika, but they haven't told their feelings to each other yet. When the two of them perform together, they are able to use the Star Change System, due to their very close bond. *Hanami Yamazaki :: Hanami is a veteran idol that Aimi adores and is a fan of. The two of them become friends after they meet each other at school. Hanami likes Aimi, but Aimi is not aware of Hanami's feelings for her. *Hikari Watanabe :: Hikari is a top idol and Aimi is a big fan of hers. She was the person who inspired Aimi to become an idol and also went to Starlight Academy. The two later become friends and rivals. *Takami Akiyama ::Takashi is Aimi's childhood friend. Takashi knows Aimi very well and Aimi goes to her often for advice. Coords Starry Dream *Star's Wings Coord *Starry Heaven Coord *Shining Angel Coord *Angel Princess Coord Songs *Shining Star's Dream *Idol Activity! Special Appeals Solo *Angel's Wings *Starry Heaven Duo *Sparkling Stars *Happy Rainbow Dance Star Change System *Star Appeal: Lovely Angels Trivia *Special Skill: Singing (But Aimi says that she doesn't have any talents) *Favorite Food(s): Strawberries and Chocolate *Disliked Food: Pickles *Aimi's aura is composed of shining rainbow colored stars, angel wings, and music notes. *Aimi has a very strong stage presents and aura. *She shares the same singing voice with Akari Ozora from the original Aikatsu! Gallery AimiHimemiya.jpg AimiWinterUniform.jpg|Aimi in her Winter Uniform AimiCoord1.jpg|In her Angel Princess Coord Quotes Category:Miki-Prism-Star Category:Idols Category:Cute Idols Category:Main Idols Category:Main Characters Category:Aikatsu! Dream Come True! Category:Starry Dream Category:Protagonists